Flagships
To maintain control and impose influence in the Caribbean, the Royal Navy and East India Trading Company have vessels that command groups of ships or have special duties to protect particular areas. Flagships are special ships in Pirates of the Caribbean Online in that they must be disabled and then boarded in order to be defeated. They will appear with a flag above their ship class and level. They may be EITC, Royal Navy, or French and Spanish ghost ships, which are the only ghost ships that are flagships. Many high-level pirates dare to face these vessels, for they can give valuable drops, including Royal Chests, and they can give great Notoriety. Flagship Types Here are some flagships that have been found :Game Note - All French Undead or Spanish Undead ships are flagships EITC *EITC Sentinel - Found near Cutthroat Isle and Cuba. Crew made up of Thugs, Grunts, and Assassins *EITC Corvette - Found near Port Royal. Crew made up of Thugs and Grunts *EITC Barracuda - Found near Isla Perdida to Cuba Crew made up of Hired-Guns, Mercenaries and sometimes Thugs. Game Note-The EITC Behemoth used to be a flagship. Royal Navy *Navy Kingfisher Found near Isla Perdida. Crew made up of Veterans, Sergeants, and sometimes Guards *Navy Man O' War Found launching at Kingshead and found around Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia. Crew made up of Veterans, Officers, Sergeants, and Guards *Navy Colossus that launches at Outcast Isle, and can be found around Isla Tormenta, or Cuba. Crew made up of Veterans, Officers and Sergeants. Game Note- The Navy Bulwark and Navy Greyhound were flagships. Pirate/Legendary *The Queen Anne's Revenge Found near Isla Cangrejos, Isla Perdida, and Isla Tormenta; look for alerts as to where she is sailing. French All French ships can be found circling Isla Cangrejos. *French Shadow Crow *French Cerberus *French Blood Scourge Spanish All Spanish ships can be found in the treacherous waters around Cutthroat Isle. *Spanish Shadow Crow *Spanish Cerberus *Spanish Blood Scourge Capturing a Flagship A flagship must first be crippled in normal ship-to-ship combat. Reduce the ship's hull value to 0. Once crippled, use the ship's cannons to launch a grappling hook (Option 8) at green circles on the disabled flagship. After a hook is attached, the flagship will automatically be pulled into boarding position. Then, the captain can order the crew to swing over to attack the ship's crew. 'GAME NOTE -' Originally, pirates could attack members of the crew with their deck guns before boarding. the levels of the enemies on the Ship are defined by the Pirate and his/her crew. After dispatching the crew, the pirates swing back to their own vessel - along with any plunder they find. If a pirate is knocked out while boarding, they can be Revived. Should all of the pirates be knocked out, they will all wake up in jail and their ship will be sunk along with the flagship. If the captain dies while boarding, his crew can continue to sail his ship. While a ship is being sailed, the captain cannot relaunch it elsewhere. Tip - Gather a crew before taking these ships on. '' '' Flagship Tips *Rumors have it that completely destroying a vessel's masts before boarding rewards more treasure. *On Your Marks! The captain should tell the crew to be ready before giving the Board command, so no one is caught off-guard. *Big risk equals big gains. While fighting a shipload of officers may not sound like your cup of tea, hauling a boatful of royal chests back might. *Bring a Healer! Have at least one Voodoo Doll user attune the weaker party members as soon as they arrive. They can heal during the fight. But, don't forget to keep them safe! *Hide-n-Seek. Sometimes an enemy ends up inside parts of the boarded ship but still attack from a distance. Be ready to use ranged weapons and voodoo to ferret them out. *If someone is knocked out, defeat the rest of the enemy crew quickly. Once they are defeated, everyone including the people knocked out, will swing back over and they will be perfectly fine, but the players who were knocked out will be Groggy. *If however the person is right about to die and still you have many crewmen to deal with try having another pirate protect you while you are healing the knocked out pirate. *Race! There is a common glitch where a flagship will somehow TELEPORT around a couple MILES away from your ship when it is grappled into boarding position, probably due to a laggy server. Or, another theory is that sometimes the flagship will jam into your ship, and the game will try to push it out. This results in this glitch. It is most, if not always, likely that a grappling hook will stay onto the ship. Follow it and try to grapple it into boarding position before the timer resets. *Often when you defeat the crew, the flagship sink with all of the crew still on it. You end up swimming in the ocean and you can't even move from your spot. You can't teleport anywhere so it would be best to log off. You won't end up in jail because you have beaten the crew. *As of May 17th UPDATE: Flagships even low level ones are now crewed by tougher crew. Undead Flagship - Now have bosses Navy and EITC flagship - high level EITC and Navy enemies. Category:Ships